Until the next update
by Luthiem Vardamir
Summary: Laura's first therm at Silas is finally over, but she finds herself felling sad about saying goodbye to all her friends, but mostly to her roomate.


A/N: Hi there, it's been a while since I did this, so I apologize in advance for any grammar or spelling mistakes you find (English is not my first language) This is pretty much what I think it could happen of ep 36, it follows the storyline so far. Hope you guys like reading as much as I liked writing it!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Until the next update<strong>

**By: Luthiem Vardamir**

Laura was siting in front of her desk, staring firmly at her computer screen. The recording light was off.

The dorm's environment was very different now, but in a good way. A week has passed since Laura, Carmilla and the rest of the gang defeated the Dean and her evil minions.

Now, it all seemed so quiet and peaceful, outside the general troubles you would find on every university. At the moment, everyone's biggest concern was getting rid of the hangover courtesy of the Zeta's end of the therm bash, and the ones who were lucky enough to not have a hangover were ready to leave campus for the next upcoming weeks.

Laura turned her attention to Carmilla's bed, right on top of it was resting the vampire's duffel bag, all packed and set, and just across from it was Laura's bed and traveling bag.

She knew what she was going to do, her dad would pick her up and they would spend a few weeks together. Laura was excited about that, however she didn't know what Carmilla was going to do.

Without the Dean, Carmilla didn't have any reasons to be at Silas, she was free to go wherever she'd like.

Suddenly, the idea of possibly having a new roommate hit Laura, and she found herself feeling nostalgic.

"You are not done yet?" asked LaFontaine with their head peeping through the door

Laura shook her head trying to bring herself back to reality "I just don't know what to talk about"

LaFontaine went inside and took a seat next to Laura, who looked tired and a little sad "You know you don't have to do more videos right? I mean you got an A on your journalism project"

"I know" Laura sighed "But it felt wrong not giving them some closure"

They stayed quiet for a brief moment, before Laura nudged Laf on their right arm "So, what are your do during the break?" she smirked "Got any fun with Perry?"

LaFontaine blushed "Oh! You know the usual, just hanging around and stuff"

"It's everything okay between you guys?" Laura asked, her face more serious

"Yeah, definitely! We talked, well…" they paused "_I_ talked and Perr, she understands, it's gonna take her a while, but at least we are speaking to each other"

Laura smiled relieved, and LaFontaine looked at Carmilla's bag "Is she leaving? Like for good?"

"I don't know I haven't seen her since the party"

Laura barely recalled what happened the night before. She just had a few flashes of her drinking a little bit too much, laughing at everything and everyone, and of course she remembered how she tried to kiss Carmilla when she was helping her to get to their dorm safety.

Despite being drunk, Laura remembered how Carmilla's hands felt against her waist. She was holding her tightly making sure Laura wouldn't fell. Laura remembered smelling Carmilla's perfume when she nuzzled her nose on the base of Carmilla's neck.

But mostly she remembered how Carmilla tucked her into bed, and kissed her sweetly on the forehead just after Laura tried to apologize for her behavior.

"Laura, are you still here?"

Laura blinked a few times at the sight of Laf's right hand waving in front of her eyes "Yeah, sorry I'm just trying to get over this hangover, you know?"

"Sure" they scoffed. LaFontaine knew their friend was lying but they decided to let it pass because they didn't want to be nosy "I better get back, Perry and I are leaving soon"

Laura walked LaFontaine to the door "I'll see you in a few weeks okay?" they assured Laura. She didn't reply, instead she just hugged her friend.

LaF waved at Laura one more time before disappearing into the corridor. A tap on Laura's shoulder got her distracted and made her turn around

"Perry!" she shrieked happily before hugging the girl

"I just wanted to say goodbye before LaF and I head back home. Here, I made you these" she handed Laura a plastic container

As soon as Laura opened it she couldn't help but laugh "Brownies"

"Double chocolate chip" Perry pointed out "That way you won't be hungry on your way back home"

"Thanks" said Laura sincerely

All of the sudden, Perry felt a few tears forming in her eyes, she was still a bit overwhelmed about what happened just a few days before, and she was glad that everything was going back to normal, well Silas University normal, but that was some progress.

"Look at me, getting all tear up" sniffed Perry "We'll see each other soon"

"Very soon" promised Laura

The hugged one last time "Take care of LaF"

"I will, you will see them, in one piece when you get back"

Laura grinned at that and hugged Perry as tight as she could. She was proud of her.

After saying goodbye to Perry, Laura when back to her room, still not sight of Carmilla, but her bag was at the same place. She grabbed a brownie from the container and started to eat it, enjoying it almost like a little kid as she took a seat in front of her laptop

Laura turned on her webcam and smiled "Well, this has been…"

The door cracked open and Laura turned around smiling, hoping to see her roommate, but sadly it wasn't her. Laura smiled faded quickly. She hit the pause button.

"Sorry to disappoint you" greeted Danny

"This is a surprise"

"Yeah well…" Danny walked in feeling uncomfortable almost immediately "It's the end of the term and everybody is saying goodbye"

Danny remained silent looking at Carmilla's side of the bedroom.

"What are your plans for the next few weeks?" asked Laura trying to lighten the tension that was becoming unbearable

"Me and a group of girls from Summer Society are going to London"

Laura tried to smile at the comment "That sounds fun… Listen Danny" she began as she stood up from her seat

"It's okay Laura, just leave it" Danny interrupted "No hard feelings"

"Still, I feel bad for what I did, I was being selfish and I hurt you. I'm sorry"

Danny shrugged crossing her arms "Maybe it was for the best"

Laura looked sad, and Danny still seemed upset but they knew there wasn't that much to do or say at least at the moment "Yeah, maybe… I would like to stay friends with you if that's okay?"

"That would be great" Danny opened her arms "Too soon for a hug?"

Laura walked closer and hugged the taller girl "Take care of yourself okay?" ordered Danny.

Laura just nodded. Danny was the one who broke the embrace, there was a glint of hurt in her eyes, but it was almost unnoticeable, she waved at Laura before heading to the door, but just before she opened it, she turned around

"By the way, great job on your final paper. I knew you'd fine the time to finish it"

Once Danny was gone, Laura tried one last time to record the video. She took a deep breath and hit the space bar on her keyboard

"Well…" she started "This has been a hell of a ride, I've been thinking about continue this whole vlogging thing, as a routine" she turned her face and looked at Carmilla's bag all packed and ready to go "As a way of staying in touch, but for now I'm taking a few days off to…"

The door cracked opened and Carmilla entered the room. Laura stopped the video again, but she remained still. She was still very embarrassed about what happened the night before

"Your are still here" Carmilla commented with a casual tone

"Yeah, my dad is running a little late"

Carmilla just hummed as she looked through her books. She tossed a few inside her duffel bag "You are quiet today, cupcake not that I'm complaining"

"I just don't like saying goodbye" Laura admitted

Carmilla sensed the sadness in Laura's voice. She walked closer to her and let on of her hands rest on the top of Laura's right shoulder "You'll see your friends soon"

"_Our _friends" Laura corrected her, standing up "They are your friends too"

Carmilla remained calm "Okay" she replied. She fixed some of Laura's hair behind her ear "What is it? Why are you upset?"

"I know you are not coming back after the break is over" Laura blurted out "So… I just wanted to say thank you, for staying and for helping me, Perry, LaF, Danny, Kirsch, and everyone at Silas"

Carmilla stepped closer to Laura and the younger girl started to feel nervous about the lack of space remaining between them. Laura's heart was beating fast and Carmilla could listen to its pace

"I'm really going to miss you, Carmilla" continued Laura, her voice a little more hurried "But I'm glad you finally got rid of what was chaining you to your past"

By the end of the sentence Laura was mumbling, and her eyes were fixed on her shoes. Carmilla on the other hand was grinning. She was enjoying the moment.

" … I'm sorry about the whole starvation diet, and…"

Carmilla stopped listening, she just reached out for Laura's right hand and laced their fingers. Laura just kept mumbling while Carmilla rubbed circles with her thumb on the back of the smaller girl's hand.

"I don't know why I even agreed to do it, or why I didn't let you go after you told me what happened to you" Laura shut her eyes with guilt and embarrassment "Which reminds me…"

"Laura" Carmilla called her with a calmed voice

Laura looked up at the sound of her name "I'm sorry about the…" but she couldn't finish because Carmilla's lips were on hers. It was a short and sweet kiss, but both girls could have sworn they felt electricity

"The sock puppets" Laura managed to say

Carmilla put her free hand on the small of Laura's back and pulled her closer "What did you say cupcake?"

Laura giggled, "I'm sorry about the sock puppets"

Carmilla pecked her lips "Thought so" she turned her gaze to the computer "You are done with that?"

"I've been trying to do one last video, but I don't have anything to talk about. After all that happened during the past few weeks everything just seems boring"

Carmilla tilted her head "Well, the good thing about Silas is that the weirdness never goes away for that long. You'll definitely have a few things to talk about before you know it" she paused to rise up their joined hands. She planted a kiss to Laura's knuckles "And of course you can talk about _our _friends, and your annoying roommate who leaves hair in the shower drain"

Laura couldn't believe what she was hearing "You are staying"

"I never said I was leaving"

Laura wrapped her hands around Carmilla's neck and hugged her with all the strength she could find "Could you do me a favor"

Carmilla broke the embrace and gave Laura a stern look "I've already saved your life, isn't that enough?"

"Please?" Laura pouted and Carmilla smiled at that

"Could you say something to the viewers?"

Carmilla's body stiffened, she knew Laura was talking to somebody while she was recording and uploading her videos, she just didn't like to think that much about it because it freaked her out a little. The idea of a bunch of people seeing everything she did disturbed her and made her regret a few things she had said and done previously.

Laura could tell Carmilla was nervous, so she helped her to sit down on the chair before turning on her webcam

"What should I say?" Carmilla asked

"Just be yourself, trust me they already love you" Laura assured her

Laura sat down at the back of the room and laughed at Carmilla's complains about vampires and pop culture. She was sure now, she couldn't wait to be back at Silas.


End file.
